We Met Again
by XavieraSuh
Summary: Cerita tentang Johnny dan Ten yang menjalin sebuah hubungan LDR, dan kejutan kecil dari Johnny. Thiis is Johnten


Tittle: We Met Again

Cast : Johnny Suh a.k.a Johnny  
Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten  
NCT member's and others

Genre: Romance, fluff, yaoi

Rated: T (kayaknya :D)

Lenght: Oneshoot (1,7 k)

Disclaimer: semua cast milik orang tua mereka, jalan cerita murni buatan author.

Summary: Coba kalian bayangkan siapa yang mau menjalin sebuah hubungan yang dipisahkan oleh samudera pasifk. Namun siapa sangka jika dua orang sejoli ini dapat bertahan untuk menjalani kisah merka, bahkan hubungan mereka semakin erat. Tapi akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali di taman tempat mereka jadian dulu.

|TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAD EYD, JUDUL TIDAK SESUAI|  
HAPPY READING!

Seoul, 10.00 PM

Author POV  
Pemuda manis bersurai hitam tengah duduk di sebuah cafe 24 jam dengan secangkir americano-nya, wajahnya nampak begitu lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak? Hingga saat ini pacarnya belum juga mengabarinya. Pikiran buruk menggerayangi pikiran pemuda manis itu. Ia mendesah dan kembali mengecek ponselnya yang dari tadi tergeletak di atas meja, belum juga ada notifikasi dari pacar tampannya itu. Khawatir? Tentu saja, apalagi pacarnya itu tinggal di negara super power dengan kebebasan pergaulan yang begitu tinggi.  
"kenapa dari kemarin Johnny belum juga memberi kabar?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri ,"haiss,bisa-bisa ku jemput juga dia dan membawanya kembali ke Korea". Ucapnya sambi menggeletakkan kepalanya di meja. Ten memang orang Thailand hanya saja dia harus ikut orang tuanya yg ditugaskan ke Korea.  
"apa aku harus menelfonnya lagi?, aiis tapi kalau tidak diangkat juga percuma, dasar Johnny bodoh." Umpatnya sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya

 _ **[To : Mr. Seo]  
"Kau dimana?! Aku khawatir kau tau? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku sih? Kau tidak sedang berselingkuh kan? Aku ingin menangis rasanya, hiks."**_

 _ **[Send]**_

Wajahnya malah menjadi sendu, takut seakan sesuatu terjadi pada pacar –bodoh- tampannya itu. Andai saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia berada di cafe, mungkin dia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Pada akhirnya ia merasa bosa dengan suasana cafe yang mulai sepi dan memutuskan untuk pulang.  
Author POV end.

Johnny POV  
Aku mengecek ponselnya yang sudah berdering sejak kemarin, dan tanpa aku lihat pun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimiku pesan-pesan itu. Aku terkikik melihat pesan itu,terlihat menggemaskan, pesannya saja menggemaskan apalagi orang mengirimiku pesan seperti ini hahaha,cheesy sekali bukan.

 _ **[From : TenChittaphon3]**_  
 _ **"Kau dimana?! Aku khawatir kau tau? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku sih? Kau tidak sedang berselingkuh kan? Aku ingin menangis rasanya, hiks."**_

Dan lihat apa yang ia katakan? Aku dituduh berselingkuh? Tawaku semakin besar. Bagaimana aku bisa berselingkuh? Hatiku sudah benar-benar penuh akan dirinya. Pikiranku melayang betapa menggemaskan dirinya sekarang. Bibir dipoutkan lucu, wajahnya yang memerah, dan jangan lupakan suara cemprengnya saat berteriak marah. Hufttt, aku begitu merindukannya. Menjalani hubungan Amerika – Korea adalah tantangan tersendiri untuk kami. Oh, dan soal aku tidak membalas pesannya itu hehe, karena aku sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu, kejutan tentu saja. Sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang mengurusi penerbanganku ke Korea. Aku akan terbang siang nanti, karena semua tugasku sudah selesai di negara kelahiranku ini.

" _Heii Johnny Suh_!" aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara, dan ternyata dia Mark, adik sepupuku.  
" _hmm, what happen Mark?_ " tanyaku padanya  
" _need help_?" tawarnya padaku  
" _but thanks, i'm finish kkk, and wait wait wait, your face look so sad? Why?,mm is it because I'm leaving you my bro?_ " ucapku sambil tertawa, dan melihatnya mendengus sebal.  
"yakkk! Percaya dirimu memang tinggi sekali hyung"  
"aku benar kan? Jangan malu-malu seperti itu Mark, aku tau betapa berharganya aku ini" ucapku sambil menaikka alisku  
"jangan mulai lagi hyung" jawabnya malas, aku hanya tertawa kecil ,"oiya hyung, apakah kau tidak mau membelikan Ten hyung hadiah,yaah hitung-hitung sebagai ganti kau mengerjainya sejak kemarin."  
"benar juga Mark, masih ada 3 jam sebelum penerbangan, let's go temani aku." Langsung saja ku tarik dia kebawah dan langsung menuju Madison Avenue.

Author POV  
Ten membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur queen sizenya. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Johnny-nya. Mengingat Johnny ia menghela nafasnya kembali. Air mata Ten sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini.

*Madison Avenue  
Sedangkan Johhny dan Mark sedang memilih milih sesuatu untuk Ten.  
"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kau belikan Ten hyung piercing, dia menyukainya kan?"  
"Piercing? Benar juga, ayo kita ke toko perhiasaan di sudut jalan sana." Ajak Johnny dan segera masuk ke toko tersebut. Bunyi lonceng pada pintu toko itu berbunyi saat mereka masuk. Kemudian Johnny dan Mark menuju kesalah satu pegawai disana.  
" _Good morning sir, how can I help_?"  
" _Yes, I'm looking for a pair of piercing, is there?_ " tanya Johnny pada pegawai toko itu.  
" _Of course, let me show_ "  
Pegawai itu lalu mengambil beberapa pasang piercing yang menurutnya unik dan cantik, lalu memberikannya pada Johnny. Mata Johnny langsung tertuju pada sepasang piercing berbentuk diamond dengan berlian-berlian kecil di tepinya, simple tapi terlihat mewah.  
" _I want this one,eoh,what do you think Mark?_ " tunjuk Johnny pada piercing yang ia sukai tadi.  
" _Nice one hyung_ " jawab Mark  
" _Oke sir, I'll wrap this, wait a minute_ " Johnny mengangguk dan tersenyum, setelah pegawai itu memasukkan piercing itu pada sebuah kotak, Johnny memberi kartu kredit pada pegawai tersebut dan langsung pulang karena sebentar lagi ia akan menuju airport dan segera bertemu pacarnya itu.

Kini Johnny bersiap menuju John F. Kenedy International Airport yang berada di New York City itu. Ayah dan Ibu Mark turut mengantarkan keponakannya.  
"Hati-hati dijalan Johnny, save flight" ucap ayah Mark sambil menepuk pundak Johnny, Ibu Mark memeluk Johnny, dan terlihat Mark yang sedang terisak. Setelah terdengar pengumuman penerbangan Johnny akan berangkat, Johnny segera menarik kopernya menuju pesawat. Cabin VIP yang dipesan ayah Mark begitu nyaman sehingga ia tertidur selama di pesawat.

Ten POV  
Sinar mentari pagi melewati gorden kamarku sangat mengganggu tidurku, dan terpaksa aku terbangun dengan mata sembab serta wajahku yang kusut, oiya aku menangis semalaman. Tanganku meraih ponselku yang terletak di nakas sebelah ranjang, mengecek kalau-kalau Johnny membalas pesanku. Lagi-lagi aku mendesah kecewa, tak ada satupun notif dari Johnny, yang ada hanyalah notif dari beberapa temannya seperti Doyoung dan Taeyong.

Segera kuberanjak dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi, berniat mendinginkan kepalanya. Setelah memakai baju santai, aku keluar kamar dan menuju dapur, menemukan ibunku yang siap untuk berangkat kerja sedangkan ayah sepertinya sudah berangkat duluan. 

"Selamat pagi sayang, Eomma sudah buatkan sarapan, cepat dimakan sebelu rasanya akan berubah" ucap ibuku yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan.  
"Eomma akan berangkat sekarang, kau jaga rumah ya."  
"Ne eomma, hati-hati."  
sepeninggal ibuku, aku segera menghabiskan sarapan dan mendudukkan diriku di sofa depan tv, oiya aku baru saja wisuda minggu kemarin makanya aku terlihat sangat. Lalu kembali mengecek ponsel, membuka thread chat Johnny dan melihat tanda pesan ini sudah baca, tapi Johnny tidak membalasnya.  
"kenapa sih dia? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku setelah membacanya." Kuketikkan beberapa pesan padanya, lalu melemparnya kesamping sofa.  
Ten POV end.

Author POV  
Johnny tertawa melihat pesan terakhir yang tadi pagi Ten kirim, pesan tersebut menunjukkan kalau Ten benar-benar marah. Saat ini Johnny telah berada di apartemen orang tuanya. Ia tengah bersiap untuk memberi kejutan pada Ten. Johnny menghadapkan dirinya pada cermin.  
"Oh God, lihatlah aku sekarang,seperti mafia saja." Bagaimana tidak, ia memakai jeans hitam,kaos putih dengan jaket hitam, topi hitam, dan jangan lupakan masker hitamnya. Tak lupa ia membawa kotak berisi piercing yang ia beli kemarin.  
Tanggannya mendial sebuah nomor yang ia hafal diluar kepala

"Hallo babe, maaf aku baru mengabarimu, aku benar-benar sibuk"  
" yaa...! kau.. aaiss benar-benar, bagaimana bisa kau begini padaku mister seo!"  
"hehehe maafkan aku sayang, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang"  
"Oh jadi kau menelponku karena meminta tolong"  
"Tidak sayang, serius, sekarang kau pergilah ke taman dekat rumah, ada temanku memerlukan guide di Korea, aku mohon"  
"baiklah bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak bisa marah lama padamu"  
"oke terimakasih honey, aku mencintaimu"  
PIP

Johnny menyeringai dan tertawa kecil, ia langsung menuju basement dan melajukan mobilnya menuju taman dekat rumah Ten.

Ten masih mengomel setelah Johnny menelponnya tadi. Ia sekarang bersiap mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju taman dekat rumahnya. Beberapa tetangga menyapa Ten dan diablas ramah oleh Ten. Ten itu orangnya hangat, ia type orang yang mudah bergaul, maka banyak yang menyukainya, ditambah wajah imutnya yang bisa membuat siapapun gemas saat meihatnya tersenyum. Ten menuju kursi di taman itu, dan melihat seorang berapakaian serba hitam duduk disana sambil bermain ponselnya. Ia agak takut, tapi tadi Johnny menyuruhnya ntuk menunggu disana. Ia menjaga jarak dari orang itu. Tanpa Ten ketahui tentunya, orang yang duduk disebelah Ten menahan tawa dibalik maskernya. Orang itu semakin mendekat pada Ten, Ten segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengalihkan rasa takutnya.

"Excuse me, apakah aku menakutkan Tuan?" ucap orang itu sambil membuka masker dan menoleh pada Ten dengan wajahnya yang menahan tawa. Ten terhenyak mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya, perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya lalu membulatkan matanya lucu. Ia mematung melihat seorang yang begitu ia rindukan berada didepannya sekatang. Orang itu, Johhny, terkekeh melihat wajah manis namja didepannya.

"terkejut sayang? Hehehe, kau tidak mau memelukku?" Ten segera sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia menubruk tubuh besar itu, terdengar iskaan kecil dari pemuda manis itu.  
"kenapa tidak bilang kalau itu kau, aku sebal sekali padamu, hiks, aku merindukanmu kau tau, hiks, 2 hari tidak memberi kabar kukira kau sudah berselingkuh dengan sesorang disana,hiks, kau jahat" ucap Ten sambil bersedekap di dada Johnny, Johnny mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup berkali-kali pucuk kepala Ten. 

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan kecil pada pacarku yang manis ini" Johhny mengusap pipi Ten dengan ibu jarinya ,"sudah jangan menangis, kau jadi jelek kalu menangis, sekarang aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu."  
"benarkah? Kau tidak akan ke Amerika lagi?: tanya Ten  
"Tidak akan sayang, aku akan ke Amerika lagi denganmu saat honeymoon" ucap Johnny sambil tertawa kecil, Ten bersemu mendengar kata honeymoon,kkk. Johhny lalu merogoh sesuatu dari kantok jaketnya, menyodorkannya pada Ten.  
"sebagai permintaan maafku, aku memberikan ini untukmu, spesial aku beli di Amerika". Ten menerimanya dengan wajah berbinar, lalu ia mebukan kotak itu.  
"Wahhhhh! Ini piercing yang indah, terima kasih Johnny" ucapnya lalu memeluk Johnny dan mengecup bibir kissable Johnny, Johhny terkekeh.

Ten sangat bahagia. Lalu Johhny mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ten, Ten memejamkan matanya saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, mendekat dan dua benda kenyal itu telah menempel sempurna, dilanjutkan dengar pergerakan kecil bibir Johnny hingga melumatnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Ten melepaskan ciuman itu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Terima kasih kau telah datang untukku" ucap Ten  
"sudah kewajibanku untuk ada disampingmu sayanga, aku mencintaimu"  
"aku juga" keduanya kembali menempelkan bibir mereka di tengah taman itu. Rasa yang mereka tahan selama ini telah pudar dengan ciuman pertemuan kembali mereka. Saat ini Ten tidak akan khawatir tentang Johnny, karena sekarang ia tidak akan pernah pergi jauh.

END

*NB  
tetterettetet... FF apa ini? Maafkan author karna sudah buat FF nista inii T.T ... ini adalah FF pertamaku hehe,ngomong2 aku pakai pen name Xaviera disini, mohon maaf karena mungkin plot terlalu cepat, tdak sesuai dengan judul, atau segala kekurangan lainnya. Mohon review untuk kalian para readers~  
salam dari Xaviera.


End file.
